Hirado middle school
|the high school team|Kunimi institute}} 比良戸中学校 |image= Jito Sano ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|2018 Hirado combi (RT 2002).jpg|2001 Hirado MS (DT).png|Hirado |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) }} (比良戸中学校, hirado chūgakkō) is the Nagasaki prefecture representative at the 16th middle school tournament. The team is led by Hiroshi Jito. Description Hirado is also considered the true "dark horse" of the tournament. They rely in both Hiroshi Jito's power defense and tactics and Mitsuru Sano's ball keep abiliiy and dribbling techniques. They tend to only win by 1-0 against lesser competition, but in critical games, they can blow past the competition with a scoreline of at least 4-0, earning them the nickname of "Giant Killers". Uniforms Manga * Home: a red jersey with white circle collar, with several white narrow horizontal stripes and both the white "Hirado" name and logo (black and white) on the chest, with red shorts and white vertical stripes, with red socks and two white stripes. * Away: a white jersey with red circle collar, with several white narrow horizontal stripes and both the red "Hirado" name and logo (black and white) on the chest, and with red shorts and white vertical stripes, with red socks and two white stripes. * Keeper: Akira Hatakeyama wears a long sleeved black uniform with black collar and both the white "Hirado" name and logo (black and white) on the chest, with black shorts and white vertical stripes, and black socks with two white stripes. Anime 1983 anime *'Home': a recolored version of the "Away" manga uniform in dark green and yellow. A dark green-yellow hooped jersey with the Hirado logo (black and white) on the chest, dark green socks with yellow ring, and dark green socks. *'Keeper': a june bud green shirt with white collar with both "Hirado" name and logo (black and white) o the chest, ochre yellow shorts with yellow stripes and dark green socks with yellow ring, and dark green socks. 2001 anime *'Home': a bright red jersey with several white narrow horizontal stripes, maroon shorts, and light red socks with two white rings. *'Keeper': a cobalt blue shirt with Hirado logo on the chest and white collar, maroon shorts with two white stripes on each side and white socks. 2018 anime *'Home': a bright red jersey with several white narrow horizontal stripes, crimson shorts, and light red socks with two white rings. *'Keeper': A plain, long sleeved black uniform with dark green collar, green shorts and black socks. Results '16th National middle school tournament' Nagasaki prefecture tournament *''Final'' ○ Hirado 6 - 0 Saikai ● Final tournament *○ Hirado 1 - 0 Oita ● *○ Hirado 1 - 0 Matsuoka ● *○ Hirado 1 - 0 Kokubu ● *''Quarterfinal'' ● Hirado 3 - 4 Nankatsu ○ History Boys' Fight arc Nagasaki prefecture qualification In the first rounds of the regional qualification, Hirado did not seem to be an impressive team at all. However, the usually narrow victories were enough to qualify for the final against Saikai school. There, they truly showed their full strength for the first time, beating their opponent 6:0. Only Munemasa Katagiri was aware of this. 16th National Middle School Tournament Similar to the prefecture qualifying tournament, from the start, captain Hiroshi Jito and his boys had focused on the game against the V-2 champion, the Nankatsu middle school, and then let the cat out of the bag. Therefore, they studied in advance Nankatsu's playstyle, by watching all the games of the team. This included the Shizuoka finals qualification round. was still considered a blatant outsider, also because of their tight results so far in the national tournament. But to everyone's surprise, Hirado showed to be the true "dark horse" of the tournament, with the top players Jito and Sano managing to have a 3:0 lead in the first half, further worsening Tsubasa's shoulder injure with tough duels and making the team almost out of play. In the second half, however, the team recovered, since Tsubasa was determined to score this time thanks to Roberto's teachings. This time, Tsubasa's formidable Drive Shoot was able to counter Hirado's special combi play and Jito's green cut pass, since Tsubasa could score just by having a sight of the goal. With amazing and courageous efforts, after several attempts and despite Jito's and Sano's counters of the special shot, Nankatsu equalized 3:3. For the victory goal, Kisugi and Taki, provided Nankatsu with a nice combi play just before the end of the match. Jito from then on was inspired by Tsubasa's courage to motivate himself to become a better player. Players Squad * Hirado's Coach 22px|border Gallery |-|Color spread= CT ebook 11.jpg Jito Tsubasa Vol18 (CT) 1.png|Jito vs Tsubasa |-|1983= Jito Sano ep60 (1983) 1.jpg Jito Sano ep61 (1983) 1.jpg Jito_Sano_(CT).png|Jito & Sano Hirado ep80 (1983) 1.jpg|Hirado |-|1983 (2)= Jito_Taki_(CT).jpg|Power Defense Jito (CT).jpg|Sliding tackle Jito (CT) 2.jpg|Power Defense Hirado mid. school.jpg|Jito Sano (CT).jpg|Sano Jito (CT) 5.jpg|Jito vs. Nagano Hirado MS (CT).jpg|Hirado combi Hirado ep82 (1983) 1.jpg Hirado ep82 (1983) 2.jpg Hirado ep82 (1983) 3.jpg Jito (CT) 3.jpg|Against the Drive Shot Jito (CT) 4.jpg|Jito vs Izawa |-|1983 (3)= Hirado - away colours (CT).jpg|Ready to defend Hatakeyama ep82 (1983) 1.jpg|Akira Hatakeyama Jito (CT) 6.jpg|Jito vs. Drive Shot Jito (CT) 7.jpg|Jito smiling Jito (CT) 8.jpg|Against the Drive Shot Jito (CT) 9.jpg|Jito vs. Drive Shot Jito injured (CT).jpg|Against the Drive Shot Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Jito as Japan Jr. candidate Forwards ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Sano as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT= Soda Hyuga Ken Jito (SCT).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa |-|2001= Sano ep14 (2001).png Sano ep14 (2001) 1.png Hirado (RT 2002).jpg Power Defense (RT 2002).jpg|Power Defense Jito Hirado combi (RT 2002).jpg |-|2018= Hirado ep41 (2018) 0.jpg|Hirado middle school Jito ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Jito vs Tsubasa Hirado ep41 (2018) 1.jpg Jito ep41 (2018) 2.jpg|Defeating Taki Jito ep41 (2018) 3.jpg|Power Tackle vs Kisugi Jito ep41 (2018) 4.jpg|Sliding shot Hirado ep41 (2018) 2.jpg|1st goal Hirado ep41 (2018) 3.jpg Hirado ep41 (2018) 4.jpg|Nagano subdued by defenders Hirado ep41 (2018) 5.jpg|Hirado Combi ready to score Jito ep41 (2018) 5.jpg|Power Shot Nankatsu ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Morisaki defeated by Jito Jito ep41 (2018) 6.jpg|Power Tackle Jito ep41 (2018) 7.jpg|Jito challenges Tsubasa Nankatsu ep41 (2018) 2.jpg|Takasugi vs Sano Jito ep41 (2018) 8.jpg|Jito beats Takasugi Jito ep41 (2018) 9.jpg|Power Tackle to block Tsubasa Jito ep41 (2018) 10.jpg|Jito's Power Shot Hirado ep41 (2018) 6.jpg|3rd goal Sano ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Sano vs Ishizaki |-|2018 (2)= Jito ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|A confident Jito Jito ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Vs Drive Shot Jito ep42 (2018) 3.jpg Jito ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Blocking Nagano's tackle with his body Jito ep42 (2018) 5.jpg|Blocking the Drive Shot for the 1st time Jito ep42 (2018) 6.jpg|Ready to block the Drive Shot Hirado ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Being treated by Hirado's coach Jito ep42 (2018) 7.jpg|High-Power Block Hirado ep42 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishizaki beats Sano Hirado ep42 (2018) 3.jpg|Hirado recovers Sano's ball Sano ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Sano's Overhead Kick Sano ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Tsubasa blocks Sano's Overhead Jito ep42 (2018) 8.jpg|High-Power Block Jito ep42 (2018) 9.jpg|Being dragged by the Drive Shot Jito ep42 (2018) 10.jpg|Hirado defeated by Drive Shot Akira Hatakeyama ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Akira Hatakeyama acknowledging Jito Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 3.jpg|Tsubasa runs faster than Hirado Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Tsubasa exhausted Jito ep42 (2018) 11.jpg|Defeated by Shutetsu Combi Hirado ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|End of the match Hirado ep42 (2018) 5.jpg|Sano comforted by Jito Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Jito accepting his defeat Jito ep42 (2018) 12.jpg|Jito decides to pursue football |-|Art= Jito S2 (2018) 0.jpg Sano S2 (2018) 0.jpg |-|Manga= Hirado - home colours (manga).jpg|Hirado's home colours Videos Captain_Tsubasa_Hiroshi_Jito_special_pass|Hiroshi Jito's Special Green Cut Pass de:Hirado Mittelschule Category:Middle school teams